Petrificus Totalus: The Malfoy Chapter
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't know that when he petrified Granger, she wouldn't wake up for nineteen years. Companion to "Petrificus Totalus." Actually an explanation for some potholes that got pointed out to me in a review. You can read this before or after-or in between-Petrificus Totalus. One-shot, because you can just read the other one to see what happens.


I looked into Granger's eyes. She was a pain. A bother. A mudblood. She had refused to make a testimony in my favor, so I wouldn't go to Azkaban for being a death eater. Even Potter had done it. He had won. Yet, Granger wouldn't. She probably just hated me for all of the things I had done over the years. Yet I felt no regrets. She deserved every bit of it. Even what I was about to do. "Mudblood. I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time." I had been. She was so bothersome, I had been waiting to get her out of the way. She didn't forgive, like Potter. She held grudges. Or at least that was what I interpreted her action as. She wouldn't forgive me, and I could've rotted away in Azkaban for all she cared.

"What?" she said. "Talk me to death?" I had no clue why everyone viewed Granger as so perfect and intelligent, while this girl had no common sense! "You're just as much of a jerk as we thought you were. And to think, they thought you were all right before the war. When you told me to meet you in the forest, I thought you were going to apologize for being a jerk, but you're here to hurt me, aren't you?" At least the mudblood had half a brain. Duh I was going to hurt her, she deserved it. She almost caused me to die in Azkaban. I hated her for that.

"Hoe did you know? Just kidding, scum like you, you probably get this all the time. Petrificus Totalus." When the spell hit her, she froze and fell to the ground. I had no idea what it was like to be petrified, though she actually had prior experience, but I'm sure it wasn't comfortable. When she woke up, even if she couldn't remember anything before I did it to her, she would want to kill me, and really, she could if she wanted to. I had to make sure that didn't happen, so I put a concealment charm on her, and then she vanished. I had no clue how long it would stay, but it was probably enough. However long it was, it would be some revenge for what she had done-or more accurately, what she had refused to do.

It had been weeks since I had petrified the mudblood. Potter and Weasley were freaking out still! It was hilarious to see. Still, I actually had some regrets. For once. The teachers were legitimately worried about her, and whether this meant Voldemort was back. Professor McGonagall was particularly depressed. She had been her supposed model student. And she was gone. They planned that if they didn't find her before the school year was over, they would inform the muggle police, and kind of have sort of like a funeral, but acknowledging that she might come back. I had looked for the place that I had left her, to maybe set things right, but I couldn't find her. She would be gone until someone came across her, and there was nothing I could do.

It was my first day as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I hadn't forgotten what I had done. I looked in the forbidden forest again, hoping to find her and set things right, but I couldn't remember where I had put her. Surely it had worn off by now!

I didn't think about it again until May. Professor McGonagall informed the staff about how she found her. She was lying, petrified, in the forest, and she hadn't aged. I had ruined her life, and I knew it. I also knew that when she found out I was at the school, she would come find me, and hurt me back. So when she sat in my classroom, that Monday afternoon, I was sorry, and kind of scared. But I couldn't say anything. I was teaching a class. And she wouldn't make eye contact with me after she first glanced over at the beginning of class. I didn't know what I would say if I could talk to her. Her life was ruined because of my actions when I was a stupid teenager. But what could I do? I would have to do something. Just, what?

 _Thanks for reading! If you haven't read Petrificus Totalus, please go read I if you liked this, and if you have, now some plotholes have been revised. I hope you like it._


End file.
